


无题

by Lindyyyy



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindyyyy/pseuds/Lindyyyy
Summary: 写来让自己爽爽
Kudos: 2





	无题

Skipper正坐在沙发上百无聊赖的看着无聊的电视剧，天知道这种烂片是怎么在网上引起热议的 前后毫无逻辑关系的台词，演员们生硬的表演以及片中虚假的战斗，它们除了有让人发笑的功能之外似乎没有任何意义

他叹了口气，随后拿起茶几上的咖啡 咖啡已经冷了，是临行前Kowalski给他倒的，原本Private已经拿好杯子打算先给他们的这位上司献个殷勤，但不知为何从不干这种事的Kowalski今天如同心血来潮般从他手中夺走了杯子

“今天就请交给我吧。”他垂下眼睛，目光落在另一只手中的笔记本，“按照我的计算，特定水温下泡开的咖啡会更加醇香，我确信Skipper会更爱这种感觉的。”他的语气很平常但又带着些不易察觉的温柔

“呃...既然你这么说了的话。”Private对于他的计算一直都十分信赖，但他同时忘了Skipper对他说过的一句话

“Private，有时候你得学会去怀疑别人。” 

因为他比Kowalski矮了一个头的原因所以没有注意到对方手中的笔记本翻到的那一面完全就是一片空白，所谓的计算自然也就不存在

一杯冰冷的咖啡下肚，Skipper原本因为电视剧麻痹的思考也开始活跃起来，他抬眼看了下时间

11：53

今天花的功夫比以往要久

希望不是Rico不在的原因。他想道。东区来了几个新面孔，几天以来都对他们定下的规矩视若未睹，他可不管他们在原来的地方过着什么样的日子，到了这里就得守他们的规矩

他挺起腰，手指不自觉的摩挲着杯子

再等一会，再等一会......如果到了十二点他们还没有回来，那他就会出去给那些叛乱者一点颜色看看

至于在房间里睡得正香的Rico？前几日的任务已经让他精疲力尽，偶尔就给他放个假吧

门外终于传来了脚步声，但几乎就是同一时刻，Skipper意识到了不对劲

这不是属于Private或是Kowalski的脚步声，Private总是欢快的，即使他刚从不同的区域回来，他的心地依然善良，笑容纯真，是这里少见的风景

“老大，我们回来啦。”在开门前，他往往会说上这么一句，就像是在回来的路上吃到了自己最喜欢的冰激凌一样让人听了都会为他感到由衷地高兴

而Kowalski则恰恰相反。他的步伐之间的时间几乎相等，待他打开门之后过了三秒确定Skipper还没睡着后才会道一句“一切顺利”

而这一串急促的，参差不齐的脚步声并不属于他们之中的任何一个人

他从茶几上拿起匕首，平日总是随身携带的枪借给了Rico，现在天知道被他放在哪里，其余的枪也都还没装上消音器

脚步声在门口停住了，根据猜测，他的敌人大概有十来个。Skipper倒是不怕自己没有办法解决他们，他只在意怎么可以悄无声息的解决他们，最好是他们都还没来得及尖叫就已死亡，毕竟，Rico还在安睡呢

不过现实中怎么可能会有这样的事情发生呢？对面终于下定决心般踹开了门，光是这一声音量就足以震撼全场了

他扶了扶额，突然有些庆幸他们没有邻居

不过为了防止一些出乎意料的事情发生，还是趁早把他们都解决了然后装作什么事情都没有吧

“先生们你们闹的有些大啊。”

“你就是Skipper？这里的老大？”

“不知你们有何贵干。”他把玩着手里的匕首，有些漫不经心

“你的两位手下刚才来我们那做客了，所以我就想，作为回礼，我也要来一趟才是。”对方打了个手势，身后的人便缓缓靠近Skipper

但就像Skipper心里想的那样，解决他们根本花不了多长时间。手中的枪械，人数的优势以及过度自信弱化了他们的危机意识

随手拿起一根尼龙绳，Skipper趁着他们都晕过去的空隙将他们捆在一起。他并不喜欢痛下杀手，调教完的新人往往比虚以委蛇的老手安分得多，更别说之后还要花时间清理血迹和尸体，他为什么要把宝贵的时间浪费在这种事情上呢？

“Private和Kowalski现在在哪里？”突然想起来自己还忘了问这件事，他选了个人直接一巴掌上去扯住了对方的领子问道

“我们...我们也不知道......教训完我们之后他们就走了......”

“为什么这么吵！？”在Skipper还想开口的同时，他身后的一间房门被用力打开，随后狠狠地撞上了背面的墙壁发出“嘭”的一声

“...呃......如你所见。”

被吵醒的Rico脸色看上去显然是不太高兴的，事实上，那个眼神凶狠的就像是要在这里引发一场大爆炸一般。他快步走到被捆起来的入侵者面前，“来找茬？”，而在得到了Skipper的默认后他的脸上突然浮现出了狰狞的笑容，所有人不约同时的感觉到一股寒气

“Rico，他们还有用。”

Skipper挡在了Rico和那些人中间。Rico的笑容逐渐消失，随后烦躁的咂了咂嘴，“我知道了。”

“Good boy.”Skipper的神情这才放松下来，余光瞄到了他眼下依然留有的黑眼圈，语气又加重道：“Now go back to your sleep！”

只有Rico在听到了Skipper的命令后不会回答“Yes sir”，但所有人都知道他的忠诚无需用言语表达

重新安顿好了Rico，Skipper回头再次看向剩下的人，“接下来我们该算一下跑到这里来的惩罚了。” 


End file.
